


Rosebud

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friends to Lovers, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, Slow Burn, Violence, mentions of past miyuharu, unrequited meimiyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace of Diamond/Pacific Rim crossover that's been in my head for months.  </p><p>Ryousuke re-enters the world of Jaeger piloting after an incident leaves him without a drift partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Through the Motions

"The attacks have been more frequent lately. We've been able to hold them off, but even with help from the north our guys are starting to tire. Honestly, I think the Breaker pair have been quite...lucky."

"Hmm. I told Ryousuke I'd give him all the time he needs. Not many drifters go through what he has." Chris Takigawa rubbed his eyes and looked over the paperwork again. "I'd like to get this guy in here, start him training. It's all for naught if he's not compatible with Ryousuke anyway. Might as well find out sooner than later."

His former partner nodded. "I'll leave immediately. And Ryousuke?" Koichiro knew this wouldn't be easy.

"I'll talk to Haruichi first. That's the best way to get his brother to consider something like this. Thanks, Tanba. Be careful out there."

"Sir." The bald man left with a nod, closing the door behind him. Chris knew being Captain wouldn't be simple, but he never anticipated having to deal with a situation like this. He pressed a button on his phone and grabbed another paper, the image of a young man with pink hair looked back at him, the word "INACTIVE" stamped in red across his face and stats.

"Sir?"

"Infirmary. Haruichi Kominato directly, please. Not business, a...favor."

 

As soon as Ryousuke finished tying his shoes his computer dinged. He flopped backward from his sitting position on the bed and hit accept, a window popping up with his brother smiling at him. 

"Good, you're ready. I was afraid I would have to pester you to do so." The younger Kominato was grinning and Ryousuke snorted.

"I agreed to meet the kid, that's all. Besides, a little sparring practice wouldn't hurt. Doesn't mean I'm actually seriously considering this."

It had only been 6 months and at the same time it felt like yesterday to the older brother. The fire that burned in his legs, the sound of metal crunching and hearing Haruichi cry out in a way he'd never heard before, he'd never forget looking up at that Kaiju and thinking 'this is it.' He still doesn't remember what happened. The new team had come in and extinguished the monster before it landed a finishing blow on the brothers. But Haruichi...his legs...

"Brother? Hello? Did you hear me? I'll be coming up to watch?" Ryousuke frowned and left his thoughts. Better not to think of that right now anyway. 

"You are? Are you up for it? There will be a lot of people." Because everyone around here was nosy. Himself included, he'd admit that. 

"Most everyone has visited me anyway so it's not like it'll be a shock. And I want to see your new partner-"

"Potential partner. And I'm going to go ahead and assume an unlikely candidate, at that." His brother just laughed. A much better sound than screaming in pain. "I'm going. If you're coming up you better go too. That doctor bringing you?"

"Dr. Furuya? No, I'm wheeling myself. He's coming in later for an assessment though. I'll see you soon!" He chuckled as Haruichi waved at the screen before it turned black. With a deep sigh he closed the laptop and forced himself back up. 

This didn't mean anything. He just had to go through the motions, make it look as though he was making progress. Ryousuke did want to fight again, do his part to save humanity. Not for the fame, though it was nice, but because he was damn good at it. Haruichi too. They were perfect pilots together. Were. Though they were saved damage had already been done. How long had he cried after seeing his brother? The doctor said Haruichi's legs were crushed, there was no saving them. He was alive but everything changed. 

Could he go through that again? Could he even drift now? He still had dreams that woke him up with a lingering pain in his legs.

A knock at the door startled him. He hurried over and wrenched it open, slightly amused to see Chris.

"Captain." Ryousuke greeted with a small salute. "Seems no one thinks I'll make it there on my own." He smiled wryly. The captain only shook his head.

"Come on. He's here. I'm quite interested to see how this goes." A pause. "Just give him a fair chance, yeah?"

"We'll see." He had no intention of ever partnering with this Youichi Kuramochi, but he could at the very least make it look like he was considering it.

After all, Ryousuke only promised Haruichi he would meet this guy, nothing more.


	2. The Meeting

He could hear people now. When Youichi had arrived with Tanba a few hours prior the base was dead silent. He got a quick meal and lukewarm coffee before being ushered off to shower and change. He looked at the clothes on the bed starting to feel a little nervous. 

It had only been a little over 24 hours since he had met Tanba, the man who came to recruit him. He snorted. It was still a bit unreal but the offer was one he couldn't refuse. Part of his stipend would be sent to his grandparents every week and he could visit once a month. And even he could admit he was getting restless. He didn't hate helping his grandparents with the apartment building however, he needed something...more.

He pulled on the sweatpants that were a size too small and then a white tank that hung a little loose on his frame. "Good enough." He muttered before making his way out of the small dorm.

"Just in time. Breakfast is finishing up and the captain just went to get Ryousuke." 

"The guy I'm sparring with, right? You never did say why he needed a partner. He hard to get along with or something?" He got no answer as he followed Tanba down the narrow hallway. Great, he was probably super annoying, or maybe he smelled bad. Perfect. He rolled his shoulders, preparing himself for whatever this guy brought. This was his chance to do something, and he hoped that even if they weren't compatible they'd keep him anyway and find him another partner as well. His recruiter did seem awfully impressed with his scores. Who cared that they were four years old?

The chattering dulled once Youichi walked into the gym. A group of men stood off to the side, one giving a low whistle.

"This one looks a little rough around the edges." A guy in glasses and what Youichi decided to be a pretty stupid looking face said loudly. God, he hoped that wasn't who they wanted him to drift with. Youichi flipped him off causing a few others to laugh. He noticed toward the back of the room was an older man dressed in uniform. The captain, most likely. Tanba was walking straight toward him and another...guy? Girl? Whoever they were, it couldn't be the guy he was sparring with since they were in a wheelchair.

"Welcome Youichi. I'm Captain Chris Takigawa. Thank you for coming. Ryousuke?" Chris looked around Youichi toward the group of men he had just passed. A shorter man dressed similar to himself stepped out. Youichi had missed him due to his height. Ryousuke went straight to the corner grabbing two wooden rods. Might as well get this over with.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Youichi Kuramochi." He held a rod out to the newcomer "I know all about you. Shall we start?"

The recruit frowned and glanced over at Tanba and Chris. They didn't look too surprised. Awesome, the guy was an asshole. He grabbed the rod and turned around. "Whatever. Though, I don't feel comfortable beating up kids." There was a sharp pain to the back of his legs and the world spun as his back collided with the padded floor. He let out a gush of air and Ryousuke's face came into view above him.

"The hell?! Talk about a cheap shot!"

"The Kaiju aren't going to wait for you to be ready. So, are you going to take this seriously? I have better things to do with my time than listen to a mouthy drop out brat."

"Ryousuke!"

"Brother!"

Chris held up his hand, silencing his old partner and Haruichi, curious to see where this went. No need for scolding. Yet.

Youichi pushed himself back up, seeing red. "Don't." He struck, their weapons meeting with a clack. "Act like." Clack. "You know me!" Clack, clack, clack! Ryousuke pushed away and turned, attacking from the side but his opponent spun and tripped him.

"Kyahahaha! How does that feel?" His victory was short lived when he was once again laid flat, the pink haired man had pulled him down as well.

"Don't get cocky. That's when the Kaiju will get you." Ryousuke panted out beside him.

"I think I've seen enough." Chris stepped forward and helped them up. 

Tanba was rubbing his face and spoke up, "So I guess we'll have to keep looking."

"Looks like we've found our man." Chris spoke at the same time. Confused voices rung out and Ryousuke's frown deepened. "The way you two moved was perfect, you met blow for blow, minus that first attack. I think you'll be compatible."

Youichi grinned. His partner may be an ass but at least he'd get to stay. Ryousuke on the other hand...

"There's no way I'm partnering with him. It won't work." He dropped his rod and stormed out.

"Brother!" The young man started to wheel himself before an energetic brunette came over to help him out. 

"Good luck, newbie." Glasses guy called out before everyone started to disperse. The captain motioned Kuramochi to follow.

"Ryousuke will come around. He's...dealing with things."

"His brother, in the wheelchair, was that his old partner?" He received a nod. "While drifting?" Another nod. "No shit he's fucked up then..." What had he gotten himself into? 

"I'm counting on you. From what we saw today there's potential. I think you'll be quite a pair. For now, let's get you settled in."


	3. Rosebud

Youichi had been here two days and he was about to go crazy. He hadn't seen his maybe partner since their initial meeting and though the other pilots were welcoming (though Kazuya was annoying, he'd been right about that one), he felt restless. Between meals and sleep he would mostly be found in the gym, lifting weights, running the treadmill, anything to keep busy. Today he talked Eijun into sparring and it turned into a wrestling match. Youichi won, of course. Several times.

"Okay! I give! Mercy!" The younger pilot was released from the arm bar and sat up. "Ow. That really hurts." He rubbed at his shoulder, pouting.

"Kyaha! You'll get better with practice!" Youichi's grin widened when the other gave him a mortified look.

"Like hell! I'm not volunteering for this again!"

"You've already got him riled up? It's not even time for dinner."

Youichi groaned at the voice. "Hi, Miyuki." He dead panned, getting up and offering Eijun a hand. "Did you get lonely?" He saw the younger man's face turn red. This kid was so obvious it hurt. 

Miyuki just shrugged. "Looks like you're the lonely one, having to play with Sawamura here." 

"Hey!"

"Actually," Kazuya interrupted Eijun, "I came looking for both of you. Captain wants us to show you the Jaegers."

Youichi perked up at this. He'd never seen one up close before. This was a good sign too, that he was going to stay?

 

"Can we show him Breaker first?" 

"Well, he is the first one..." Miyuki smirked as he held the door open for his partner and Youichi. "Just look to the left, newbie."

Youichi's eye twitched but any retort was left dead on his tongue as he took in the sight before him. Sawamura ran up closer to the Jaeger, looking like ever the proud father.

"This is Breaker! Personally, I think he's the best! He uses dual swords, pretty cool, huh?"

It was a lot bigger than Youichi could've imagined. It was black with blue and silver marking on its sides, extending toward its chest, like the outline of a rib cage almost. 

"Sawamura is left handed, helps with the dual wielding." Miyuki offered as he came up behind him. "The biggest one is a little further down. Jun and Tetsu pilot it."

Youichi tore his eyes away and could already see where the next one was. He walked down, craning his head back to take it all in. Forest green, huge, spikes on its arms. "Sleeping Giant. I didn't realize they were the pilots. I've seen it on tv before. Wow." This thing packed a punch, beating Kaiju with its fists. 

"Over there is Steele King." Miyuki rolled his eyes. "Narumiya and Itsuki's Jaeger." 

Silver and white, smaller than the other two, a large sword on its back. "Sounds pretentious."

"You have no idea. Mei hasn't graced you with his extended company." Miyuki made a face and Youichi made a note to not get to know the northern pilot if it made even this guy annoyed. 

"So, where's Ryousuke's?"

Kazuya and Eijun shared a glance.

"It's still being repaired..." Miyuki began.

"Tanba wouldn't care. He should see it, right?" Sawamura was practically bouncing. 

"Yeah. It's below us. Might as well see it." Miyuki seemed apprehensive but Youichi was too curious about the Jaeger to care. They made their way to the elevator.

"Next stop, Rosebud."

 

Ryousuke took another bite of soup, ignoring his brother's stare.

"You're food is going to get cold." He mumbled yet, Haruichi still made no move to eat.

"How long are you going to hide out here? I mean, I've enjoyed spending time with you but this isn't going to go away. And I'm a little insulted you're using me to hide."

"Not hiding."

"Uh huh, sure. Maybe you should go up and see everyone, maybe do a test run with Youichi."

"Haruichi, I'm not ready." Ryousuke put his bowl down and looked up. He saw Dr. Furuya at his desk behind his brother start and push his chair back in, trying not to get caught eavesdropping. The older brother closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "I fee like you don't want me here."

"I do! But...I like having time to myself too." He blushed. "And you'll never be ready unless you try it. Maybe you are. You're strong."

"I'm not." He leaned back in his chair that had taken residence next to the hospital bed. "He’ll see how I failed you.”

“No, he’ll see how hard you tried to protect me. In and out of Rosebud.” Haruichi reached over took his hand. “He’ll see how you suffer too.”

“Me?” Ryousuke frowned, his finger’s tightening around his brother’s. “I’m fine.”

“I know you felt it too. You may be fine physically but I know it haunts you as much as it does me, brother.”

“Haru-”

“I think it’ll be good for you. For me too. I know if you were in my place you’d want me to keep going. Right?” The younger Kominato smiled, the one that always disarmed the elder, the one he could never say no to.

“Fine. I’ll…drift with him.” This Kuramochi better be up to snuff, because this was going to be hell on both of them.

 

Kuramochi and his guides looked in awe. A light pink Jaeger, smaller than the ones before, laid on its back. An arm missing, the head still opened and dented on one side. 

"No one's seen it since, you know?" Miyuki spoke, hanging back as Sawamura and Youichi went to take a closer look.

Eijun touched it's side. "Looks better though."

This was better?

"Shit." Youichi placed a hand on it too. 

Miyuki wasn't even looking anymore, lost in his own thoughts. He could understand Ryousuke's reluctance to get back in. If only they had been faster...he turned his back.

"It's almost supper, we better go."

Youichi hesitated but pulled away. 

He wanted in it. He wanted to help. 

He wanted to help Ryosuke move on.


	4. Drifting

Kuramochi wasn't sure what to expect when he followed the captain after breakfast. Ryousuke hadn't been in the mess hall that morning, just like any other time, so he was surprised when the door was opened by Tanba, greeting them with a wide smile, that Ryousuke was in the room. He was in a chair and reading a book, an empty chair sat next to him. There was a machine that took Kuramochi a moment to recognize.

"We're drifting?"

Ryousuke looked up and closed his book. "Seems so." His face was neutral and tone flat, nothing giving away whether he was annoyed or excited. But it didn't matter. He was here, wasn't he? It was a step.

Youichi grinned and sat next to the pilot. "I'll show you, I can do this."

There was a laugh and Youichi noticed another person in the room.

"He's an optimistic one."

"Kuramochi, this is Norifumi Kawakami. He's a neuroscientist specialized in drifting. Nori, meet our newest member, Youichi Kuramochi." Chris introduced before going back to his conversation with Tanba.

Youichi offered a hand which the scientist took. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure. I'll be watching over your drift." Kawakami looked between him and Ryousuke. "Ready to be hooked up?"

"Let's get this over with." Ryousuke answered, putting his book on the floor. A book of fairy tales, Kuramochi noticed, interesting.

To his credit, he didn't get nervous until after they were hooked up. Kawakami was making some minor adjustments to the machine and Ryousuke looked so calm it nearly pissed him off.

"You'll see it you know. That attack." It was said so nonchalantly Kuramochi would've thought he didn't care. But he knew better.

"We'll see everything. Together." Kuramochi bounced his knee. 

"Alright. We're set. Captain, ready?" The scientist stepped back, a remote in his hand. When Chris nodded he hit a button. "10 seconds. Good luck."

Kuramochi closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He'd heard drifting for the first time could be rough. And knowing what he was about to go into didn't make it easier.

"5 seconds."

Right before he felt like he was falling he could've sworn he heard a quiet "I'm sorry."

 

There was nothing slow about drifting. Two incompatible people were knocked out of it pretty quickly. Memories, thoughts, feelings, they hit you all at once and at first you can't even discern what's yours and what's the other's. Most things, instead of being seen, we're just there, like they always had been. Scraped knees, teasing, protecting. But one thing was for sure, everything was always in two's. Two pink haired heads, two cries for joy, two sobs of pain.

When Kuramochi got a hold of himself he was inside a jaeger. The Kominato brothers in front of him, older, hooked up and...happy.

"They make a pretty good team, don't you think, brother?"

"They're still a little green but there's potential, I guess. As long as Miyuki keeps Sawamura in check."

Haruichi laughed. "He can be a handful sometimes. Ah, looks like it's coming up."

"Another Kaiju to slay." Ryousuke sighed and the brothers got into a ready stance. "You think thy would have learned by now. What-?"

"Where did it go?" Haruichi looked at his brother and Youichi could feel the confusion, the fear. "It disappeared. It's not even coming up on the monitor."

A voice crackled through, rough and urgent. "Rosebud, Breaker, the Kaiju went underwater. Be alert."

"Great. Breaker, you see anything?" The older brother looked calmer but Youichi could tell he was as nervous as the younger.

"Nothing. We're coming closer so we can watch each other's backs." Miyuki's voice and the words helped the brothers relax. It was cut short though as a rumble rocked the jaeger and before they could turn the Kaiju hit them, Rosebud was knocked back further up shore.

"Dammit!"

"Brother!"

Another crash as the Kaiju pinned them down and clawed at the head. Lights went off as the men struggled to get Rosebud to roll. 

"Ryo!"

"Focus, Haru! We can-"

A stronger hit came and metal flew into Haruichi. Kuramochi couldn't breathe, his legs seeming giving away and he felt like he was falling. There was a cry. No, two sets of cries, two in pain.

"Haru!! Haru!! Fuck! Fuck you, you fucking-!" Ryousuke struggled and screamed. Youichi felt sick. Haruichi fell silent and didn't move, blood pooled around where his legs were crushed under mangled piece of metal. 

A claw, shiny, with scales, and sharp talons on the end made its way in toward the brothers. There was a crash and the claw flew out. Youichi could hear the fight outside but was transfixed by Ryousuke eventually detaching himself and crawling over to his brother.

It was frightening, being this close to death, even though he knew in the back of his mind he hadn't been in real danger, but this was Ryousuke's experience he was living. The pain was unbearable and the only slight relief came from when Youichi felt a pulse in his fingers as he watched Ryousuke touched his brother's neck. He let his eyes close the sensation of falling took him once again.

His legs were burning and his ears were ringing. When Kuramochi opened his eyes the pain lingered and the ringing turned to alarms. It took a moment to collect himself, his breathing labored. There was a voice next to him and when he turned his head he felt like he was under water.

Kawakami was talking to Ryousuke. Ryousuke. He was just with him and was him at the same time and now that he was out he somehow felt empty. But Ryousuke wasn’t responding. The scientist looked behind him, saying something else. He nodded after a moment and moved, concerned eyes glancing between Youichi and his monitor.

“What’s-”. He coughed, the pain was starting to subside but his head still fuzzy. “What’s going on?”

“There was an attack while you two were drifting. The captain had to go.” He started to release the strap around the pilot’s head.

“Why isn’t he moving?” Kuramochi was looking straight at his partner and Kawakami shook his head.

“Down the rabbit hole. Tanba is getting Haruichi. He should be able to pull him out.” The scientist jumped when a hand grabbed his wrist. Youichi glared at him, determination written all over his face.

“No. Get me back in there. It has to be me.”

“But, your vitals-”

“I can do it. I’ll get him back. If I can’t even do this then I shouldn’t be his partner.“ 

Kawakami sighed. “Don’t make me regret this.” He readjusted the strap. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Kuramochi’s world went dark once again before being pulled into the other.

He was outside this time, green trees around him and a bright blue sky. The sun felt warm and helped with the queasiness of drifting again so soon. He heard laughter, two, always two.

"You're back." Youichi spun around. Ryousuke stood there his head tilted. "Didn't think you'd do it again."

"I came back for you." This felt different. "Are you yourself?"

The older pilot snorted and walked past him. In the distance two boys played, trying to catch butterflies. That's when it hit him. 

"It was like I was drifting with you and your brother. You guys were so close. Now it's just...mostly you." 

"We've always been together. Through everything. I've always been there to protect him." Ryousuke looked down at his hands. "That accident should never have happened. I was cocky, I should have been more ready."

"It's not your fault. It's the damn Kaiju." Youichi moved to stand next to him.

"...I saw what happened to your parents. Im sorry. I thought you dropped out of the academy because you were afraid. But your grandfather..."

"Yeah. Gramps can't do much on his own since the heart attack. And Gran isn't doing great health wise either...but I got them help. The captain gave me an advance to hire someone to work for them."

"I'm afraid. Not of those monsters. But that...I'll let someone else down. And maybe next time it could be worse." Ryousuke turned to face him, the boys disappearing and the sky turning dark. Kuramochi shivered.

"You might die."

"Look, what happened? That was fucking scary. But, I know it's a possibility. I'm scared but you'd have to be an idiot not to be scared. We do it anyway though. I'm ready to take my chances."

"I don't know if I can protect you..."

Kuramochi grabbed the other's shoulders. "You don't have to! I'm not your brother. Let me...let me protect you. Let yourself be protected for once!"

They stared for a moment before Ryousuke cracked a smile. "You sure do talk big. But, I'll give you a chance. Prove to me you're not all talk, big shot."

Kuramochi grinned. "Then, we're partners?"

"Partners."

Youichi jumped, pumping his fist in the air. "Kyaha! I'll show you. Ow!"

Ryousuke pulled back his hand from the chop to Kuramochi's head "Just don't fuck up."

When they came back the pilots were greeted to a somber looking Haruichi seated in his chair in front of them. The doctor stood not too far away beside him. Kawakami sighed loudly.

"One problem down. I have to go. You guys got them.?" The scientist grabbed his coat and Haruichi nodded.

"What's going on now?" Kuramochi rubbed his head and Ryousuke started taking off the strap on his head. Kawakami didn't answer as he all but ran out of the room.

"Haru?"

"There were two Kaiju. Tanba called for Kawakami a few minutes ago. They had to deploy Steel King to help."

"Two? That's never happened before." Ryousuke stood and started helping Kuramochi get unhooked, his hands shaking slightly. "Looks like the game has changed, Mochi, you sure you're ready?"

"I am if you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've made a blog for this fic on tumblr. World-of-rosebud. I'll post updates there as well as related drabbles that may or may not make it into the fic. Also, feel free to ask the characters questions on there! Or me!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
